1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an automobile sunvisor covered with a pair of overcoatings made of a thermoplastic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method for manufacturing an automobile sunvisor of the type referred to above, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Tokkaisho No. 55-59016 (59016/1980), the sunvisor has been generally manufactured in two processes, namely, in welding process and in cutting process, with the employment of an upper mold a and a lower mold b confronting each other as shown in FIG. 5. The aforementioned upper mold a is comprised of a press mold c and a cutting mold d in such construction that the press mold c which is outfitted in the press mold c are urged by a spring in a direction to be separated from each other. When the upper mold a is lowered, the press mold c and the lower mold d which is a lower electrode member press the outer periphery of the overcoating from above and below, and weld the pair of the overcoatings by a high-frequency welder. Then, the further lowering the upper mold a against the force of the spring, the periphery of the welded portion of the overcoating is cut by the cutting mold d and the lower mold b.
Since it has been so arranged according to the above-described conventional manufacturing method that the overcoating was cut along the outer periphery of the press mold c, the sunvisor was manufactured in such a shape as shown in FIG. 6 that a welded portion f having the height corresponding to the width of the press portion e of the press mold c (for example, approximately 2 mm) protrudes in the periphery of the sunvisor, resulting in bad appearance of the sunvisor.